Bullied
by Bebuzzu
Summary: When Pippa is bullied, her sister is there to comfort her. Fem!Jack Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello der, guys! So I was kinda thinking how Jack is VEEEERRY over protective over her sister and then came the thought of a bully. So i was all like "Oh hey that seems like a great idea! Why not type it up?" because typing up something that is purely made out of pictures is easier said than done. I'm trying to add some of the Guardian's comment on each of the events but utterly failed. Do review so I can possibly make this slightly better.**

**Summary: When Pippa is bullied, her sister is there to comfort her.**

* * *

Now Tooth knew well not to peep into the winter spirit's memories due to a promise between them but the Guardians pleaded her so much that she just couldn't resist. Afterall, she was curious as they are too. Right now, the Guardians minus Jacqueline were gathered in a very large room which had a nice fire place warming the room, a red couch that could possibly fit two Norths, matching red carpet with beautiful golden patterns and a wooden coffee table in front of the couch.

"Ok," She surrendered and the others cheered,"But! Only this once." The cheer became an "aw" instantly. The fairy took out one golden box and tapped it. A brillian white light enveloped the Guardians and took them to one of the memories the winter spirit kept. When they opened their eyes again, they found themselves in a town, a colony to be exact with many of its residents minding their own business. Snow coated the ground and sparkled beautifully when the sun shone its light on it. It was actually pretty peaceful until the sound of a crying child reached their ears. The four turned around to see a young girl sobbing, her back against a tree.

"Uh, what year is this in, North?" Bunny asked the large russian man. North shrugged, he too was baffled at what year they were in. Sandy, mute as always, merely made a 300 out of his sands and then a minus next to the number.

"Pippa? Is that you?" A brunette approached the child named Pippa, her brown eyes staring at the child. She wore a brown shawl over her white tunic, brown trouser and was completely barefooted. The Guardians soon recognised the older girl as Jack due to the fact she was holding onto her staff although very confused on why Jack had brown hairs, unlike her snowy white one.

"Jack?" Pippa hiccuped between her tears, her eyes were puffy from all of her crying.

"Tell me what's wrong. Don't worry, your sister won't laugh this time." Jack smiled, comforting her sister.

"She had a sister?! She's so adorable!" Tooth squealed happily.

"Mitch, Kyle and Nate bullied me. They said I'm a coward." Pippa almost burst into tears if it was not for her sister's hug which immediately stopped her from crying. North smiled at the older child, he was very proud of how she managed to stop her sister from crying any more.

"Don't worry, Pippa. You know they're lying and they're liars, are they not?" Pippa nodded slowly and made the brunette smile wider, "How about I make them apologise to you?" Now her sister brightened up and nodded again. Jack ruffled her sister's hair playfully before telling her to wait there for her. As soon as she got at least 10 feet away from her sister, Jack's happy go lucky attitude immediately transformed into a very intimidating aura that even Bunny actually flinched at. The scene soon changed into an open area with Jack confronting 3 male teenagers, each other glaring at the opposing sides. All three of the males wore a leather jacket, brown trousers, matching brown gloves warming their hands and boots.

"What the hell do you want, Jack?" One of the boys who had blonde hair snarled at the girl, his emerald eyes glaring daggers.

"You know what I want, Nate. You bullied Pippa, didn't you?" Jack hissed back in a tone nobody ever heard of. Bunny could've sworn the boys were sweating madly.

'_What's so bad bout Frostbite?'_ Bunny thought. His answer was about to come soon.

"Oh so what about that brat?" The other one with black hair named Kyle scoffed, his arms folded.

"Yeah, what about her? She's nothing more than a coward, always running to her sister for help. Wah, help me big sis! Wah, help me big sis!" Another brown haired boy named Mitch poorly imitated Pippa, all three of them laughing at it.

"Haha! Good one!" Both Kyle and Nate commented at the other. Jack was now shaking with absolute fury. Within the colony, she was the well known prankster but the children knew better than to provoke her. Unfortunetely, these boys knew nothing of the consequences to anger the teen.

"Apologise to Pippa. Now. All three of you." She growled, only to recieve more laughters from the group.

"Or else what? You'll cry to your mom?" Nate said. He gathered some snow to create a snowball and threw it at Jack's face.

"Oh that...! That naughty child!" Everybody was furious at the boys, even Sandy was making curse symbols over his hand to express his anger. Jacqueline's anger was something unable to compete with.

"You know... Screw the talk, I'll make you apologise whether you like it or not." The brunette muttered and proceeded to punch the blonde hard.

"What the hell!?" Kyle yelled and punched the teen on her cheek. Jack spat blood out of her mouth, a bruise was visible from the impact. Ignoring the pain, Jack whacked her stick hard behind Mitch's head and knocked him out. Nate had recovered from the surprise attack and started to throw punches at the girl only for her to evade them all.

"Is that all you got?" Jack taunted and head butted the blonde in the stomach. Kyle grabbed the shawl and threw her back to kick her hard on her leg.

"You asshole." He hissed, yanking Jack's hair and waited for her scream.

"You... Are completely dead." Jack growled and to everyone's surprise, she managed to grab the raven haired boy's arm and flip him over onto the ground. Before he could stand back up, she struck the end of her staff onto his head and knocked him out.

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" Nate's voice said and punched the back of the teen's head. The Guardians could only watch in horror as the fight continued but relieved when Jack managed to win. She dragged their body over to Pippa by the collar of their jackets.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Pippa asked worriedly when she noticed the bruise on her sister's cheek.

"I'm fine, Pippa. Now, say sorry to my little sister." Jack answered in her trademark smile and sweet tone, gesturing the now awake boys to do their job. Only Kyle and Mitch apologised, Nate merely turned his head away from the females.

"Hmph, there's no way I am saying sorry to a brat like her." He grumbled and infuriated Jack even more.

"Say it or I can promise you, your life will be hell." Jack threatened, her smile quickly changed to a glare.

"Fine! I'm sorry for saying you're a coward!" He surrendered and her glare instantly curved back up into a smile.

"That's a good boy. Now run along and..." Again, her smile became a dangeorus glare, "Don't you ever think about teasing Pippa again or I can promise you, you'll get a beating every single day." she threatened and watched as the blonde franctically ran away from the sisters. The scene then ended and the Guardians found themselves in the same place they were in when they first saw the memory.

"... Someone remind me not to get Frostbite mad again." Bunny commented, both Sandy and North nodded in agreement. Tooth on the other hand was swooning over Jack's sister.

"Did you see her teeth? Oh they were magnificent! She flossed so well! I wonder if Jack influenced her." Tooth babbled dreamily, ignoring some of the fact that Jack was spitting blood. Silence enveloped the room and everyone decided to get back to their duties. North was both sad and proud of the fact Jack had protected her sister but left her in her death. Leaving the room, he strolled over to the centre of the workshop, ignoring the running elves and occassionally told yetis what to do as he passed by. When he arrived, the first thing he gets is a blur of white and blue and then an angry Phil chasing it.

"YRRRBLAARRRGGHH" Phil screeched at the blur which soon cleared up to be a laughing Jacqueline Frost floating high in the air.

"Ahahaha! Phil, you should've seen the look on your face!" Jack laughed and immediately stopped when she saw North.

"Jack, what hapened?" North asked sternly, he was curious on what the winter spirit did to make the yeti furious.

"Uh... I kinda..." She started to twiddle her fingers nervously, a small hint of guilt visible on her face like a child, "... Covered a bit of your workshop in snow." She quietly admitted. North merely stood there for a moment and laughed heartedly.

"That okay. I will get the yetis to clean it up." Phil groaned at this but Jack's face lightened up, "But don't do that again, Jack." North watched the spirit nod and fly off, probably somewhere to bother the yetis as usual. North decided to see how much snow did the teen make and went to the area where the chase had started. Let's just say there was alot of snow. North could only laugh at this.

* * *

**How is it? Probably my first short story ever?**


End file.
